


epilogue

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “seongwoo. can you promise me something?” daniel whispered, letting go of one hand to draw a circle in the dirt next to him. “never leave me. i don’t think i can function in this world without you.”an alternate ending to the beautiful (movie version) mv, or an interpretation of it





	epilogue

Daniel stared at his tired, stained hands. There was one more round left in the match. If he won this round, he’d win it. Jihoon would win it.

He blamed himself for the entire mess. He was the one who had suggested to go play pool, he was the one that had let Jihoon throw the first punch. It was only natural that he took the blame.

Screams from either side of the ring awoke Daniel from his thoughts, bringing him back to the harsh reality that was presented before him. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jihoon, hands clutched together in some sort of prayer, teeth biting down hard on his lips that they seemed to bleed a crimson red.  More determined than ever, Daniel faced his opponent, a tall male that Daniel had never seen before. A sudden hatred filled his gut. He didn’t necessarily hate the man, but it seemed that all his anger had come out. He would have to win this for Jihoon, win it for Seongwoo.

…

Perhaps Seongwoo was dreaming. It seemed like it.

About a month ago, he was taking entrance exams to finally pursue his dreams. Become a police officer. Enter the force. Achieve his dreams. They were all so close, so close that if he reached out just a tiny bit, he could grab them. And he did. There was no questioning it. In fact, he had beat Minhyun’s score on the test, something that was deemed impossible by his other friends. He was proud of it, so proud that he had rushed home to show his mother, who was happy enough that she had sat up in bed for the first time in months.

Now, he was working the same minimum wage job he started with, hauling heavy bricks and other materials up tenuous, unfinished skyscrapers that seemed to go on forever. He had been thrown in jail for a crime he hadn’t even witnessed. It infuriated him, the ropes that were secured in his hand digging into his sweaty palms.

Taking a moment to think about how this had all happened, he realised that there was no reason to be mad. This was for Daniel. Almost everything that he had been doing was only for Daniel. He had pursued his dream of becoming an officer in hopes of finding Daniel, he had stayed behind and taken the blame of the crime for Daniel, he had promised his dying father what he had previously thought was impossible, all for Daniel. His own goddamn will to live was just to see Daniel happy. Him, smiling under the night’s stars, laugh radiating throughout the Seoul streets. That was all Seongwoo wanted to see, hear, and experience. And he had found it, found his source of happiness, and lost it in just a few quick seconds, a small, mere choice that ended up in causing both of their downfalls.

Seongwoo had devised a plan the second he had walked out of the prison doors. Daniel had only smiled somberly, encouragingly squeezing Seongwoo’s hand before leaving in an opposite direction, calling out to reassure Seongwoo that he would only be gone for a day. That moment had occurred almost a month ago.

Soon, Seongwoo found out through Minhyun that Daniel had sold his precious motorcycle, a pretty one with a dark blue hue. Seongwoo knew how prideful Daniel was about his bike, how he saved up his life savings to get it. And what did Seongwoo do? Mess it up. He had ruined his brother’s pride and joy, torn it apart in front of his face.

Seongwoo would have to work extra hard, find a second job, and finally buy the motorcycle back. It felt like he owed Daniel for it. After all, there was no reason to live if Daniel wasn’t happy. He had spent his whole life trying to find him, and if it were all to be ruined, then there just was no point in living anymore.

Hauling heavy bags of cement on his back, Seongwoo finally reached the top of the stairs, taking a small break by siting down on one of the steps. Placing down the bags, he ventured down the stairs, hurriedly walking by as the more he accomplished that day, the more he would be paid. Running down the stairs at an ever-growing pace, it would only be seconds before Seongwoo might slip.

And with one small step, Seongwoo fell.

…

Daniel was losing. It was a bit obvious.

Cuts and bruises littered his face, some wounds too light to scar, some wounds too heavy to heal. More shouts had now clouded his head, making it impossible to hear what the referee was trying to say. Daniel was no longer focused on defeating his opponent, and no longer focused on winning the match. He was tired. It would be nice to take a small nap.

Trying to hit his opponent with a hook punch, the man dodged it and struck the fatal blow.

The punch landed directly in the middle of Daniel’s left cheek, sending saliva and drops of blood into the air. The blow hurt badly, his cheek still throbbing seconds after he had hit the ground. It didn’t help that Daniel had not slept for the past two days, and his head was pounding loudly into his skull. If Daniel didn’t get some rest in the next minutes, it felt like he would truly die.

The referee was counting down, Daniel could hear it faintly in his right ear. Trying his best to keep his eyes open, Daniel could only catch a glimpse of a distressed Jihoon before his head fell right back to the ground. Staring up at the blank ceiling, Daniel began to wonder why the lights seemed to be blurring together. Jihoon was now climbing into the ring, shaking his body. It was no use. Daniel was so close to the light- if only he could reach out and touch it.

…

“Seongwoo-ah! Wait up!” The small boy of only six years called out, running up to his older brother and latching onto his arm. “Let’s listen to it together, okay?” Daniel pulled out the decorated cassette from his pocket and pushed it into Seongwoo’s hands. “Give me one of your earbuds,” He smiled, grabbing at one that dangled from Seongwoo’s neck.

Seongwoo chuckled at his younger brother’s antics as they walked side by side on the railroad tracks, listening to the same piece of music. He was thankful that he had such an amazing sibling.

When the song had finished, they had arrived back at their home, and had stopped in front of their porch, and sat down. The sun was setting soon, and the faint outlines of clouds were highlighted by the cherry pink sky that seemed to melt into different sorts of colours.

When they had finished fooling around, Daniel grasped Seongwoo’s hands together, looking at the neighbourhood of small houses before him. It seemed that he wanted to say something, but couldn’t get it out.

“Seongwoo. Can you promise me something?” Daniel whispered, letting go of one hand to draw a circle in the dirt next to him. “Never leave me. I don’t think I can function in this world without you.” His voice was even smaller now, and with that, Seongwoo nodded his head, a silent pact that would last forever.

…

Seongwoo hit the ground with a grotesque cross of cracks and various other noises. His spine was completely broken, beyond any repair. He had also received a hit to his skull, blood soon filling his brain area. It would be only minutes before Seongwoo would finally die. He knew it.

And for some reason, Seongwoo felt happy. The burdens had been lifted from his shoulders. Technically, he had saved enough money for Daniel. He had stored it in his bank account, and by the time his will had been collected and the money returned to Daniel, it would be enough to get his motorcycle back. Seongwoo hoped that his brother would enjoy the gift, cherish like he had before he sold it.

Thinking of their last moments together before Daniel had disappeared, Seongwoo smiled and watched the world turn bright for the last time.  

**Author's Note:**

> a more in depth analysis of the writing: the whole point of the flashback was to establish the point that seongwoo had made a promise to daniel that he would never break, eventually leading even into death, as they both die at the same time. theres also a sense of irony as seongwoo doesnt realise that daniel has also died, so his hard earned money goes to no one 
> 
> HELLO WELCOME TO THE CRY FEST THAT IS WANNA ONE'S BEAUTIFUL MV. I WAS SOBBING THE ENTIRE TIME. 
> 
> anyways this comeback was SOOOOO much better than energetic no shade but gosh productive value was TOP NOTCH this era!!!! i love my boys so i decided to write a short thing on my interpretation of the ending! i do hope they have an epilogue tho i wanna know what happens
> 
> if yall wanna discuss stuff my twitter is @clubfnc so hit me up kids


End file.
